The need for garment racks is well understood, especially portable garment racks that removably receive clothes hangers. College students, homeowners, apartment dwellers, and a host of other users can well testify to the usefulness of added hanging clothes storage spaces. The present apparatus provides a unique, portable garment support rack that is collapsible and height and length adjustable.